


Towel #2

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Showering Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #2 for 3/4 PB100 Challenge: Towel





	Towel #2

Hot water trickled down Dean’s back, the heat relaxing his muscles. He jumped when a pair of cold hands traced down his back. He spun to see his Angel in the stall with him. “Cas?”

“I thought you may want some help in the shower,” Cas smirked, his eyebrow raised. “Get those hard to reach places. Turn around.”

He obliged, and Cas’ hands went to work, massaging the soap into Dean’s back, eliciting several moans from the hunter.

“Feel good Dean?”

Dean leaned into Cas. “Grab our towels and go to our room. I’ll show you how good it feels.”


End file.
